Old Love Borned Again Becaue Of Emmet's Birthday
by MissGCullen
Summary: Edward has to go from his work to his best friend's club to celebrate his birthday.He didn't know that his friend sister is back from Paris. He'll have a happy end?


Edward's pov

Fuck you Emmet!! No, that I'm tired for work but I have to come at your club for your birthday too. I pulled in at my house drive way, I have to take a shower, wear the clothes which Alice had took out from my wardrobe and then go at Emmet's club. That it is easy. I'll stay here only for a few hours.

The shower helped my muscles relax and my mind be clear. I wore my clothes, took my sliver Volvo and drove at Emmet's bar. When I got in everyone was dancing at Telephone's by Lady Gaga and Beyonce rhythm. I walked at the bar. Seth-the barman- gave me mine usual drink. Double whiskey.

"Hey man what's up?" Seth asked. I shook my head with an ironic smile. "Shit! Right now I'd prefer be into my bed and sleep but…"

"He is your best friend; you were gone to the same school and blah, blah, blah…." I drank my drink and let him talk alone.

Seth was a good guy but he speaks all the time. I searched for Emmet but expect from him I found a beautiful brunette girl dancing with my sister Alice. I thought why not? Alice is my sister at all.

I went at my sister's way. I guess she saw me and with her hand asked me go there, like a good brother I went.

"Hey Al." I said and hugged her.

"Hey Ed. Let me reintroduce Isabella Swan, knowing also like Bella, Bells and all that nicknames." I looked at Bella.

She had changed much; she wasn't the lil girl who she used to be. She was so different! Her hair was longer and browner, her eyes was browner. They were like chocolate. She was taller of course but she has changing. You could feel it in every move she does.

"Long time not to see…Edward." Bella gave me her hand. I shook it with a grin.

"Yeah…Isabella." She got it quickly. When she calls me Edward, I call her Isabella. When she calls me Ed, I call her Bella.

"You didn't change much…"

"But you did." I said before she could speak again.

Then the song When you look me in the eyes by Jonas Brother was on.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked Bella.

"Yes." She smiled.

**whuuuuooo yeeaaaahhh**

If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home  
I've been looking for that someone  
I can't make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the  
place and lovin you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

"Now I understand that it's nice to be home." She whispered with her head resting at my chest. "Why?" I asked her. She just sang the song.

**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everythings alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**

"Did you ever forgot about us?" she asked. I knew what she was saying. She and I were dating sneaky from the others but it end it bad.

"How that is possible?" I asked and leaning in.

**  
****How long will I be waiting  
To become a better man  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**

"Four years in Paris and I still love you. Yeah it's possible." She looked down. I lift her chin up and sang the song.

**  
****When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me the you love me  
Every things alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**

Everyday I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
and it's all because youre by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everythings alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Every things alright,  
When your right here by my side  
And when you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

whuuuuuuuoooooo.

"I love you no matter what." I said and gave her a sweet kiss in her lips. I felt whole again. These four years were the death of me. When she told me that she was leaving for Paris my heart broke at two. We had a terrible fight and we didn't talk private from that day. None knew about us even now. Alice tried setting me up with girls but it never worked. What if she is younger or I'm kinda in the age which I should get married and do a family. I don't care at all.

"I love you too and I don't want my brother kill you." she giggled at the end, I understood. Emmet saw us.

"Fuck! Now he'll kill me and I just got you back." She kissed me again. I chuckled.

"I am here to stay Edward. I am not going back to Paris." She smiled to me. I kissed her again, even if I knew that Emmet was behind me.

"Can I learn the reason why you kissed a girl you just met man?" Emmet didn't know that I was with his sister.

"Actually I know her from when she was borned Em." I turned to face Emmet.

His mouth now was wide open and his was shocked. I really didn't expect that reaction from him. Then the other came to us.

"What happened to my boyfriend?" Rose asked. I looked over at Bella, she looked me too. We didn't know what to say. Rose waved her hand in front of Emmet's face but he didn't response.

"What the hell he saw and he frozen?" Jasper asked. We didn't speak. Then Alice spoke.

"I have to seen him like this from that day who caught her and Mike Newton ready to ripe they clothes and fuck each other. She giggled too. Bella had a terrified expression on her face.

"Fuck! You didn't, did you?" I asked her hoping that she didn't do that I was thinking. She didn't spoke. She looked down. "It was the day that she learned that she was going to Paris. She just had come from somewhere and she found Mike. Like she said to me she was crying." Emmet said. Wow! He is not anymore shocked.

"And now I know where she was." He spoke again. I looked at her; she had guilty in her eyes. I understood here.

"How long?" he asked. All looked at him expect us. "How long what Em?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

"How you dare asking me and looking my in the eyes? After that have you done!!!" he almost punched me but he didn't.

"Emmet…" he didn't look at me. "Emmet…pleases…" he looked at me. "I'm looking you and asking you because to love someone doesn't make me guilty. And it's not long. It was only six months before she went to Paris." He didn't speak. Bella squeezed herself at my arm.

"Fine…I can't do that. You still love each other after 4 years." He smiled and then he pointed to Bella. "She is all yours." I looked over at Bella; she had a big smile on her lips *which I kissed when Emmet left.*

*****

3 years later.

----------

Today was the day. I had taken also the okay from Emmet too. Today I'll propose to Isabella Marie Swan. After Emmet's birthday we started dating. To be with her again was everything I needed and I wanted. After one year from dating we decided that it was time to live together. Also Bella hadn't found a job yet and she had hating to pay everything for the house. Thankfully*for her* she found one.

After for one year living together and two dating it was the time. I never stop loving her while we were apart why I would do now? I decided take her to a 'magic' place. It is a little meadow at Fork's forest. Did I forget to tell that we had decided leave California and come back here? I did. That was the same meadow which I asked her to be my girlfriend, like today. So it was an important day.

"Ed? I'm home!" my angle's voice heard in the house.

"Yes, but we're leaving." I said her and grabbed her hands.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused. I just chuckled and made ourselves got out from the house.

In the whole way Bella was keeping asking me where we go but I didn't answer. In the meadow Alice had left a picnic basket with food, wine and the ring. I smiled in the thought. Also there was and a blanket. When we final arrived Bella didn't spoke. She just kissed me passionate.

After we ate and drank a bit wine, she laid on the blanket.

"Thanks Edward. I really enjoy myself today. I love you and I want our love keep forever." A tear rolled down her cheek, it was the time.

"Isabella…" I took a deep breath. "To keep this love forever we have to do something more." She was confused now. "I love you, I always I had and I always do and I always will do. I want to spent my rest of life with you, no matter what." I took another deep breath. "Will you marry me?" and I took the velvet box from my pocket and gave it to her.

Her whole body was shaking, tears were coming out from her eyes and a smile appeared when she opened the box. **(A/N if you want sees the ring it is on my channel.)** "So?" I asked again.

She looked at me. "…Yes…Yes!! A million time yes!!!" she hugged me and I wore her the ring. I was the happiest man alive.

3 months later

-----------

Today was mine and Bella's wedding. I couldn't get out my stupid goofy grin from my lips. "Look man who my sister will get married." Emmet complained. I looked at him and he laughed. "Kidding man. Take care of her." We did our man hug. "I'll do Em. I'll do." Then I did hug man with Jasper.

"Man, I supposed get married first if you remember. But it worth see Alice happy for her brother before she has her own day." I nodded to him.

2 hours later

---------

This is women. Edward Cullen is getting married to his love of life. Yes… right now he is saying his vow. "I do." I said after that. Bella did the same. She said her vow too. "I do." The priest said. "You may kiss the bride." And I did. I kissed her like I ever did before.

Right now we are at out wedding party and I have my Mrs Edward Cullen in my arms, smiling to me. "You don't know how much I love you Ms Cullen." She whispered to my ear.

"You don't have any idea Mrs Cullen." And I kissed her lips.

6 years later

---------

That it was! Our fifth child was borned, six hours ago. We have already another four. The first was our son Ethan Carlisle Cullen. He had green eyes*like mine* and brown hair*like his mother*. After him and only for 5 minutes goes Martha Georgia Cullen. She had bronze hair and green eyes*she got everything for me*. They are 6 years old but very clever. After them is my other son Charlie Nick Cullen. He is five and he looks like his mother. After him is our three year old son John Stavros Cullen. He is a mix from both us. And now she. My second daughter and fifth child. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She is an angle. No that Martha is not but Ness*her nickname* is amazing. I'm so proud from my life.

"I love you Bella." I said to her.

"I love you Eddie." She kissed me with Ness in her arms.

**Then end!!!!**

**It is one shot like you guess*i think*.It was my first one-shot so don't be mean!!**


End file.
